


All the Stars

by grexigone



Series: Eldur (Collection of One Shots and Prompts) [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grexigone/pseuds/grexigone
Summary: Love, let's talk about loveIs it anything and everything you hoped for?I get a feeling on you (on you)I get a feeling on you (on you)'Cause maybe the night and my dreams might let me knowAll the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer-All the Stars, Kendrick Lamar ft. SZA





	All the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dopt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopt/gifts).



> For [doptimous](http://doptimous.tumblr.com/) who asked for 41. “All of these new feelings are scaring the shit out of me!” or 66. “Damn, you’re cute.” for RebelCaptain from [this](http://grexigone.tumblr.com/post/167132867068/prompt-list) prompt list! Enjoy, dear!
> 
> Special thanks, as always, to my best support system and homie, [sleepykalena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKalena/pseuds/SleepyKalena) for beta-ing!

Cassian wiped the wet towel over her shoulder blade and examined the result: dirt, sand, nano-sized gravel, and of course, blood. And those were only from a single cut. He hadn't even checked on the neighboring ones. In front of him, half-draped in a bathing suit and hidden from his clenched jaw, shaking fingers, and furrowed brows, was Jyn's bareback. In a very different situation, his heart would've jumped out of his throat at the sight, but tonight, sitting on edge of their motel's bed under the dim light from the bathroom, Cassian was all professional.

"It's not _that_ bad, isn't it?" her calm voice broke the deafening silence, but soon changed into a hiss when he applied a disinfectant to the wound. The sound almost broke him, so he forced his mind to wander to their previous mission together where a similar question had earned genuine praise from him.

"You were brilliant, Jyn," Cassian had told her.

They were lying quietly on their shared bed in a rusty motel, trying to keep a safe distance from each other. She had already rolled to her side, her back facing him, and Cassian would’ve thought she was already asleep if it's not for her quiet snort.

"I thought you're going to call me up because I _improvised_ from your orders. Again."

The air between them was comforting, and he found himself smiling.

"You _did_. Do you want to start discussing it now?"

"By all means, please do. But I cannot guarantee I will respond to it, though. Probably not until tomorrow morning."

Another chuckle escaped from his mouth. Cassian couldn’t remember the last time he smiled this much, but doing so didn’t bother him either.

Rest was the most logical thing to do at that moment. His working habit would’ve suggested that, so would Kay, and dozens of other rules. And yet there seemed to be something about the woman laying rather tensely beside him that allowed him to indulge on his impulses, and right now his impulse was to keep the conversation going. It was their last night on that planet, and Force knows as soon as they landed on base tomorrow, the chances of even seeing her between their conflicting schedules would only get smaller.

"I didn’t know you knew all that stuff." Cassian raised his head a bit so that he could look at her without making any noise that would indicate so, then added, “I mean, it wasn’t on your file.”

The target was an Imperial scientist, an old nerd almost similar to Galen Erso himself, except his loyalty remained with the Empire. He’d kept deriving the conversation into various numbers, figures, and equations, expecting his cover Joreth, who claimed himself a fellow Imperial scientist, to give an equal response. And just when their target started to feel suspicious, Jyn emerged out of her supposedly supervising position, introduced herself as Joreth’s junior, and joined in their conversation. Her response clearly satisfied the old man and soon enough he got carried away into revealing the very information Cassian was tasked to acquire.

"Well," she shrugged, "Papa—um, my father used to talk about that sort of stuff every now and then. When I helped him at the farm, during dinner. Sometimes when I asked for a bedtime story, that’s what I got instead.”

Jyn let out a soft chuckle, and it was infectious enough to make him smile again. Cassian also enjoyed the fact that talking about Galen no longer dragged him into a spiral of guilt.

“I guess somehow it stuck. It’s limited though; if that conversation had gone further, I cannot guarantee I’d be able to respond anymore."

Cassian hummed in response, making no effort to hide the wonder in his tone. "Still, it was brilliant."

"Yeah,” her toes curled, “You've said it _twice_ before. Rest, Cassian. We have a long flight tomorrow."

“I know.”

They never actually say anything like ‘good night’, even though being assigned to one room with single bed had happened several times before. Most nights, Cassian would just let her drift off first before allowing himself to succumb to sleep. He didn’t really know why, but the thought of something happening to her while he was asleep was always enough to keep him awake a little longer.

Another reason he stayed awake was because Jyn always slept on her side. And the sight of her bare nape never failed to accelerate his heart rate as he wondered how it would feel when he put his lips to the soft skin there.

“Sweet dreams, Jyn,” he breathed.

 _What the hell was that_? 

Cassian shut his eyes immediately, half-wishing that she somehow already dozed off, or he had said it in Festian instead of Basic, but something that sounded suspiciously like a contained laugh cut through their ‘safe’ distance and Jyn actually _replied_.

“Good night, Cassian.”

The success of this mission even earned rare praise from Draven (to everyone's surprise), thus giving Jyn given the chance to lead the mission they were currently on.

And everything had gone smoothly. Too smooth, now that Cassian reflected on it. Their disguises were flawless, their target was lured into the conversation quite easily and uneventfully, the intel was obtained, and their escape plan was cleared. They did it all according to the agreed scenario: come to the place separately, pretended not to know each other, and they would return to their motel the same way they came to the party.

"The girl was tottering, Cassian," Jyn tried again, "I knew there must be something wrong. When she turned to a dark alley, that's when I saw three men following her."

A ten-minute interval, nothing more. That was the deal. Cassian should arrive at the motel first, keep all the lights off to avoid any unnecessary attention, then wait for her. Jyn should come exactly ten minutes after him with the data chip, and they'd proceed to make copies before destroying the originals and headed back to the ship immediately.

The gap went from ten minutes to twenty.

"They were already surrounding her when I caught up. Force knows what they might've done to her if I didn't." 

At the 40-minute mark of waiting Cassian told himself to screw the protocol. He would not leave the planet without Jyn and began the preparation to get back to the street for a potential rescue mission.

She came knocking the motel's door by minute 45.

"Turns out I underestimated them," Jyn let out a very soft chuckle. "But we- me and the girl- left them in a dumpster afterward. Might be hours before they regain consciousness, but by then we'll be off-planet already."

Cassian had pointed his blaster at her; it could've been anyone. Only after she muttered the safe word _'Stardust'_ did he lower his guard and replied with a short _'Jeron'_. He was thankful for the darkened room so Jyn didn't have to see the mix of worry and fury that must've been etched on every muscle of his face, and she had rushed into the bathroom and locked herself in for a good ten minutes.

"I must say they did land a few good hits, but mostly because I couldn't move freely in that dress."

Jyn had left the data chip on the bed, and Cassian immediately busied himself with duplicating and destroying the original, then proceed with packing their stuff. Anything to keep his anger from bursting out, including deliberately ignoring her presence when she finally got out of the bathroom and sat on the bed, until she called his name and asked for help. And by help, she meant taking care of the wounds she couldn't reach, which only worsened his mood once he saw the damage.

"Cassian?" Jyn asked with a careful tone, tilting her head to one side to try and catch his gaze. He remained focused on the task at hand, wiping clean towel at the cuts before applying more disinfectant until the skin looks slightly bearable than minutes prior.

"Cassian, could you just…say something?"

A pause, then in a very flat tone, "What would you like me to say?" 

"I don't know, list of protocols that I broke? Anything that makes you mad at me?"

"You already know that," he replied coldly. "And what makes you think I'm mad?"

"You aren't talking to me."

"We _are_ talking right now."

"Oh, come on, Cassian," Jyn turned her body slightly, still trying to get their eyes to meet, but Cassian persisted.

"If you expect me to say sorry, you won't have it," she said, and he could see her struggling to keep her voice down. "I am not sorry for what I did because it was the right thing to do. And you, above all, should know by now that I can't just ignore those things when it happens in front of my eyes--"

"Anything worse than _this_ could've happened, Jyn!" he cut her sharply, flashing a glare at to her eyes before returning to her back. "It could've easily been _you_ who ended up dead in a dumpster, or kidnapped and taken off-planet."

Cassian immediately regretted the slight in his tone and expected Jyn to take her stance and put up the same gesture. He wouldn't even mind if they started yelling at each other; at least by then, their cover as a married couple would sound more convincing to the motel owner downstairs.

Jyn, however, remained calm. "You know I can take care of myself."

"That's not the point," he said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Are you worried?"

 _Shit_.

"Cassian?"

"Hold still," he murmured sharply. "I'm going to get the bacta patches."

In quick succession, Cassian stood up and reached for the bottom-front pouch of his backpack to find some med supplies. He could feel Jyn's eyes on his back, and ever so slowly, the realization that with a slight turn her bare front would've been revealed sank into him.

He took more time than required just to retrieve three bacta patches. 

"Cassian?" Jyn's voice broke the tension once more. "Are you worried about my safety?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't stay silent forever, but he still couldn't bring himself to face her either. At least he could still try to be cold. "You think?"

No answer.

Cassian heard the rustling of the bed sheet and took it as a cue to return to her. She was staring straight to the wall now, but her shoulders were tense and she jerked away for a second when his burning fingers came into contact with her skin.

"I told you," Jyn murmured, quick and restrained as if she was holding her breath. "I can take care of myself. It's not like I will walk consciously into danger. Not that I know that someone is going to…well," she faltered.

"Good to know." he replied, applying the first bacta patch over two largest cuts.

"So you shouldn't have, whatever it is that made you angry, it's not…do you not trust me anymore?"

"You know damn well I trust you, Jyn. That's not the point."

She snapped her head to him again. "Then why all the pouting and silence back there? If we're going to have the 'I disobeyed your order' conversation again then may I remind you that this is _my_ mission so basically I disobeyed _my_ own order, and—“

"Force, Jyn!" Cassian dropped his hands so suddenly that he could see her genuine shock jolted across her entire body. But there was no going back now, not when she kept fishing for the truth that even he himself had dared not to speak out loud. Not when his mind had played dozens of scenarios in which she could be in danger and he couldn’t be around to help her until it was too late. "That was not the point! I'm just…I was worried, alright?"

"What for? After all this time do you still think I will—“

" _I just am, okay!_ Force, can't you even—“ Then, knowing fully that she wouldn’t understand any of the words coming next, Cassian decided to slip to Festian.

Speaking more rapidly and again in slightly higher tone, he told her that _maybe_ it's because he knew that all those times she decided to stay a bit longer on the ship after they landed, was to wait for him. That he noticed every time he descended from the cockpit, she was still there, busying herself with anything that she immediately stopped working on once she saw him. And because of the small smile she would give him before they step down the ramp side-by-side.

He told her it was because all of those times she met his gaze before they jump into action. Or after he pulled the trigger that eliminated enemies who took aim at her. Or whenever he turned around to see a Stormtrooper fall unceremoniously to the ground, too close to him, revealing her small frame with truncheons on both hands, always there to guard his weak spot.

He told her it's because of her small nod, or her soft pats on his arm whenever he had to make a difficult decision. He told her it was whenever she sent a dangerous look at anyone who insulted him. He told her all the small things that made him glad that she's around, and _worry_ when she's not.

Conclusively, Cassian sealed them all off with a heavy sigh and a bacta patch over the damaged skin, mumbling a quick "done" and inching away slowly until she called his name. There was something in Jyn's tone that ceased anything he planned to do.

"I'm sorry," she continued, tilting her head once again. "I don't really know what you were saying, but that wasn't my intention at all…to you."

There were too many emotions, his breathing still coming out heavy and restrained, and while his mind tried to find the right words, his eyes were suddenly distracted by an old scar on Jyn's lower back. Under the limited light from the bathroom, he noticed the different color in the skin and the way the small cuts formed an odd rainfall pattern there. He wasn't surprised with the finding, of course; scars are merely mementos from their line of work. But he was nonetheless curious and raised one hand to absentmindedly touch it, which elicit a surprised gasp from Jyn. It snapped him to reality, and as soon as he realized how stupid and embarrassing it was, Cassian retreated his hand and mumbled a quick apology.

"I got it just before Wobani," came her voice, soft and careful. "Didn't have a chance to properly tend it, hence the scar."

The tension from their earlier argument had not evaporated completely, and they both knew it. He was still on the edge of spilling more frustration in Festian, while realizing at the same time that he hadn't responded to Jyn's earlier apology. However, strangely enough, Cassian felt his heart rate quicken, his body run hot, and none of it had anything to do with his anger anymore.

He spotted another scar on her shoulder and dared himself to guess.

"This one's older…" his voice trailed, touching the jagged skin tentatively only to realize that this time Jyn didn't flinch.

"Second day in Lah'mu," she chuckled. "I don't even remember how I get it, only that it hurts so much and my mother would kiss it and said that'll ease the pain." He hummed, before Jyn added, "I actually believed that until I was 10. Until one of the female Partisans that I forced to do the same told me that it was nonsense."

This time they both chuckled, and before he could even hold his mouth, the words slipped away.

"May I?"

Jyn went perfectly still for a beat, before eventually giving a small nod.

Later on, he would tell himself that what he was doing was purely a means to control his anger, but in that moment, Cassian decided to accept her approval and inched his face closer until his lips touched the recent scar, and noticed how Jyn's breath hitched ever so slightly every time he repeated the gesture, but soon followed with content hum. All of a sudden he chuckled, realizing how _easy_ it should have been with them this whole time; that all he needed was to ask and to relent on his personal _desires_.

Cassian rested his forehead to her nape, brushing the falling hair away before kissing the skin there once, twice, then moved to wrap his arms around her waist (still careful not to put pressure on her bruise). There was no turning back now, and he prepared himself for whatever came next from Jyn, whether it's an elbow to his ribs or a strong punch to his face, but instead, she put her arms atop his, squeezing them with her fingers and he could feel her breaths came out stuttering.

He shut his eyes tightly, shook his head then let out another chuckle before eventually managing to put the right words in Basic. For her.

"I've wanted you so badly, Jyn," he murmured, "I don't know how to…anything could've happened tonight and you wouldn't know, but…that's that. That's what it always been for me." Cassian paused and took a deep breath, thankful for their current position so she couldn't see his nervous grin or how red his face must've turned into at the moment, before _exposing_ the last bit of truth he's been holding for the entire night: "And **all of these new feelings are scaring the shit out of me**."

At this point Cassian wanted nothing but to spin her around and see her face, taking in every change in the muscles there, or to see what his favorite pair of greens would have to say to the things he just said, but at the same time he couldn’t open his own eyes, not quite ready to face it all. He felt Jyn's belly rise and fall under his palms, but her grip didn't falter nor strengthen. The few seconds of silence had just started to feel awkward if not embarrassing (he suddenly realized that her upper body was still mostly naked), and he was ready to murmur another apology when Jyn's voice cut him off.

"What does it say about me if I tell you I've felt the same too?" she asked. He opened his eyes, gaping slightly. "Both ways, about you and this whole thing."

Cassian choked on his laughter. Immediately after, she followed his gesture.

"It sounds just perfect." he breathed.

He moved slightly to nuzzle the crook of her neck, letting her feel the effect of those words through the smile that spread on the lips he pressed against her skin as he rocked them both gently. Jyn huffed another breathy laugh, and for a while they just stayed like that, letting the realization sink into them until Cassian lifted his face to kiss her neck.

"Can I see you?" she asked softly, and he nodded. Unwrapping his arms from her, Cassian watched as Jyn turned around to face him, and for a while they just _stared_ at each other, mapping out each other's faces while looking bright and hopeful and stupidly happy.

He was staring at her lips and, knowing fully that she was looking at him, he brought his hands to cup her cheeks after a beat and crashed his mouth to hers. For a while they just kissed each other softly, over and over and over, but then he opened up to her and their tongues immediately met. Their kisses became greedier and more sensual and it made his head dizzy and his blood boil. Jyn, braver now, started to suck and bite at his bottom lip. Cassian didn't even try to hold back his pleasured groan.

Their hands soon became just as greedy as their mouths and Cassian, still dizzy and fueled by the realization of their mutual feelings and encouraged by how she responded to everything he’d given so far, returned it all with an intensity that threatened to make him black out entirely. Jyn had pulled herself onto his lap, one hand raking at his hair while the other clasped gently at this chin to tilt his head up into the kiss. Cassian's own hands already moved to her sides, stroking up and down slowly while his thumbs teased her breasts every now and then. Jyn moaned every time he did that, causing her to grind her hips against his even harder, and then he felt her tugging at his clothes, ripping the first few buttons of the shirt off with surprising strength and proceeded to pepper kisses to the newly exposed skin above his chest, sucking marks onto him that made him hiss to the point where he had to use one hand to maintain his balance on the creaking bed.

Cassian kept his eyes on Jyn while she ripped the rest of his shirt open, then helped her remove completely. He watched as she planted more across his body, his skin burning wherever her lips had touched him, then continued to watch as her hand worked on his pants, unbuckling the belt with deft fingers. He gripped hard at the bedsheets every time her hands brushed his length, even if slightly. He moaned loudly when Jyn managed to remove his pants and underwear and freed his length and felt her hands wrapping exquisitely around him; the feeling was so overwhelming he had to toss back his head to suck more air in because _he couldn't breathe_. He found her already watching him with a dangerous grin when he looked down again, and it was too much for him that he used his free hand to pull at her nape and devour her mouth again.

Sitting upright, Cassian started to undo the remainder of her bathrobe, tossing it away recklessly while he brought his lips to her breasts, swirling his tongue over one hardened nipple at a time while letting his hands and fingers fill in the gaps. He peered through his eyelashes, watching the divine sight of Jyn, his Jyn, shuddering and sobbing under the mercy of his mouth while her hips continued to grind harder and more intently over his length, and he felt nothing other than her skin, her breath, her touch _, her_.

Moving his mouth up to leave marks on her neck, Cassian trailed one hand slowly down, anticipating for any sign of discomfort, but when his finger found its destination, Jyn only writhed and let out a shaky breath of pleasure as he palmed her, his index finger stroking lines up and down her folds through the fabric of her underwear. Cassian growled at the feeling of her heat against his hand, and he proceeded to set aside her underwear to finally touch her where he wanted the most.

She was soaking wet.

The sensation was too much, and he had to look down to his glistened fingers before locking his eyes back to hers, whispering a short "Wow," and slowly bringing those fingers up to his mouth. She tasted incredible, and it made his length throbbing with want.

"Cassian," Jyn breathed, her voice raspy and thick with desire. She propped herself on her knees to have easier access to remove her underwear, before taking his length to tease it against her entrance _,_ the wetness touching his tip and he swore he could come right then and there, but he focused his eyes on hers. "Tell me what you want."

Force, she was gorgeous. Eyes half-lidded, mouth gaped and panting hard, lips swollen and chest flushed red; everything and _more_ than he could ever imagine in his wildest dreams.

"You," Cassian whispered back.

"What do you want to do with me?" He hissed as she smoothed her thumb over his slit. "Tell me all about it."

"I want to be inside you." Cassian brought his lips to hers in a hard kiss. "Force, I want to make love to you, then fuck you hard and fast. I want to hear you, I want to make you come, and I want to get lost inside you, Jyn. Please, let me do it all for you?"

"Yes."

And then Jyn sank herself in, her eyes never leaving his as she moved down, down, and when she had taken all of him in, Cassian had to sit up, clutching one arm around her waist and the other across her back to keep himself from falling apart. She was tight and warm and perfectly sheathed around him. He panted hard to her shoulder, murmuring words in Festian because he just couldn't find the right expression in Basic anymore before Jyn started to move. His first few thrusts had left her sighing softly, but then Cassian leaned forward while pulling her harder onto him, taking her deeper and left her gasping sharply while her hand flung backward to grasp at the footboard of the bed. When they managed to find their rhythm, he thrust harder and faster into her, one hand at the small on her back while the other bruising on her waist to keep her as close as possible.

He watched as Jyn's head threw back in pleasure, exposing the marks on her neck that started to bloom, and in those blinding moments of pure carnal desire, Cassian relented to one of his fantasies. He shifted up, kneeling on the bed while hoisting her hips higher to adjust to their new position. Her face immediately looked down to his, but when their eyes met there was only desire, adoration, and even a _challenge_ , so- with a growl- he put one hand across her lower back while the other rested on her ass to support most of her weight while pulling her in at the same time. Jyn's legs immediately wrapped around his waist, and she shifted her weight to her good arm for leverage and balance, then started to push herself harder and faster to him.

The fulfillment of his fantasy shot fire throughout his entire body, and Cassian shut his eyes tightly, letting himself loose completely at the sensation as he moaned loudly while thrusting deeper into her, feeling his orgasm building up to the point where he wondered how explosive it would be when it finally comes. When he opened his eyes, though, he noticed that Jyn's arm was weak and shaking so after securing both arms around her waist, he flipped them to the other side of the bed, laying her down so that her hair spread like a halo on the white sheet. The sight made him groan as he slammed hard back into her, picking up their previous pace.

"Fuck yes, there, Cass, _there_."

Cassian obliged, hitting that same spot over and over again while he watched intently at her every reaction. One of her hands was now clutching at the bed sheet above her head while the other clawed at his back. He shifted his weight to one elbow, bringing the other to hook it at the back of her knee, and Cassian let himself bask in the satisfaction of how the change in position seemed to bring Jyn closer to the edge. He watched as the muscles in her face flexed: how her eyebrows furrowed and smoothed interchangeably, how she shut her eyes a bit tighter every now and then, how she switched between gaping wide, panting and moaning in pleasure, to biting her bottom lip or darting her tongue out to wet them. It was the most sensual thing Cassian had ever seen or hoped for, and neither he nor Jyn could even hold back the obscene sounds they made as raced closer and closer to completion.

The intensity of their lovemaking had turned their bodies into a sweating mess; Cassian felt the trail of water making its way from his nape down while Jyn's hair was sticking to her neck. But the sight did nothing but set him alight even more, and Cassian dipped his head to capture and suck at one of her nipples before kissing his way up to finally capture her lips, swallowing her loud moan as he unhooked his arm and bring his fingers to stroke hard at her clit.

"Come for me, Jyn," Cassian choked tightly, despite being _so close_ to his own release but with her breaths hitching up and the clawing on his back getting rougher, he wanted to see what he managed to give her even more. "Come on, I've got you. Come for me…"

One more thrust and Jyn cried out loudly, unrestrained, and her body shuddered under him as the wave washed her over and over again, her insides clenching exquisitely around him and Cassian kept moving, dragging her orgasm out longer because he'd follow suit at any moment now.

He exploded inside her at her final, ragged moan.

With their mouths merely an inch from each other’s, Cassian let out a ragged groan as he kept spilling and spilling inside her, the sensation numbing and satisfying at the same time. They rode it out together, heads resting on each other’s shoulders as they interchanged names in whispers that were pressed to their sweaty skins.

When they were fully spent, Cassian let himself fall atop of Jyn, resting his head on the hollow between her breasts as her arm immediately wrapped around him, fingers stroking idle patterns to the hair on his temple. They stayed like that for a while, calming their racing heartbeats, until he felt her breath blowing the hair on the crown of his head in laughter.

“What?” Cassian asked, trying to lift his head only for Jyn to gently press the hand that laid atop of it to keep him from doing so.

“Nothing,” came Jyn’s answer; the tone was airy and her body was shaking slightly. “Sorry, it was…I’m just—nothing.” She suddenly brought both hands to cover her face, which enabled him to finally look up, pulling himself out of her and hover closer until their faces leveled.

“Hey,” Cassian wrapped his fingers around her wrist gently, half-laughing now from the sight of his strong woman being fully embarrassed. “It’s alright. I want to—Jyn, can you look at me?”

She obliged slowly, and only then could he see just how red her cheeks had turned. But the smile was still there, half hid from Jyn biting her lower lip, and Cassian swore he’d never seen anything more beautiful.

“I always know what I want, okay?” she started, bringing one hand to caress his cheek. “Even with you. I knew I wanted you since Force knows when, and usually, I know how to get what I want, but I don’t know why this time…”

Cassian cut her words off with a searing kiss and they both laughed.

“Does it look like I know what I’m doing?” he whispered, nudging her nose with his own.

“Well, for one, you were pretty damn good in concealing that fact, Captain Andor of Rebel Intelligence.” Jyn gave him a smirk and a raised eyebrow as if to judge him but all he could see was the same gaze she gave him in that cargo shuttle cockpit before they entered Scarif’s shield gate.

And his full professional title had never sounded so sexy before.

“So,” Cassian brushed the hair from her neck and press his lips to its hollow. A small voice in the back of his mind was laughing at him for being ridiculously happy, for not being able to stop himself from kissing her wherever he wanted just because he _can_ , but it was a distant sound compared to what was in front of him. “What are we going to do with this, now?” he asked, gazing back at her.

Jyn shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I’ll just keep bugging you and you can keep worrying about me.”

“And how was that supposed to be a good plan?”

“That way we could always have a great make-up sex afterward.”

“Force, no, Jyn.” Cassian burst out laughing, shutting his eyes tightly until he felt her lips on the tip of his nose. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to always begin it with arguments,” he returned the gesture and it made her giggle. “But I must admit sometimes I didn’t know whether I want to fuck you or slap you hard until you come to your senses.”

“Either way I’d ask you to do it harder.”

The wink she added at the end of the sentence got him. Shaking his head in disbelief and amusement of how she always got the last word, Cassian grabbed her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Jyn’s own arms immediately hooked around his neck and shoulders, forcing their bodies to press flush against each other until he lost his balance and let the gravity do the rest.

 ** _Damn, you’re cute_** , he whispered in Festian, and a protested wail soon emerged from Jyn.

“I’d really like to learn your mother language,” she concluded, brushing away the hair from his eyes with the gentlest gesture and his stomach flipped. “That way we can talk shit about Draven or anyone else during a briefing without them knowing.”

“Jyn, no—“ this time it was her who silenced him, rolling them over so she was straddling him and taking him like a prisoner by pinning both of his wrists above his head. “Let’s stick to the plan and leave the planet tonight.”

Cassian grinned cheekily at her and said simply, “No.”

“What did you say, Andor?”

“I’m saying, _Erso_ ,” he raised his head from the bed, “You need a taste of your own game, and besides,” he planted a quick peck on her lips. “I want to enjoy this a little longer, before the Rebels take you somewhere far away again.”

Jyn smiled radiantly. “I’d like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Halo I'm on [Tumblr](http://grexigone.tumblr.com/) too!
> 
> Smutty part aside, I guess I can say this fic was made in the memory of my late grandmother from my father side. She passed away peacefully on June 2016 at the age of 88. My headcanon that Cassian would automatically switch to Festian during emotional moments were inspired by her.
> 
> She was born in 1928 (when Indonesia was still called Dutch East Indies), and she attended Dutch-speaking schools so needless to say her first language was Dutch. It was a struggle to her during those years after our independence in 1945 and she had to teach herself to speak Indonesian. However, years after she still consider Dutch as her primary language, hence during intense or emotional moments, she would just automatically switch to it. Unlike my father who's able to understand bits and parts, I have no knowledge whatsoever of Dutch so I'd be Jyn, just sitting there wondering whether my grandma was actually mad at me or someone else entirely :P 
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> ENJOY! (yes, you too up there, Oma! Enjoy my smutty fic, ehehehehe~)


End file.
